She's Too Good For Me
by Hunter
Summary: James listens to a song that makes him think of someone.


She's Too Good For Me

  
Team Rocket walks into their room. They seem to be back after a try at catching Pikachu since they're covered in dust. "I'm gonna clean up" said Jessie walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to...uh..do something. Bye!" said Meowth running out the door with something in his paws. 'Probably out to play with a ball of yarn' thought James. Since he was the only one in the room he went over to the CD player and turned it on. He searched through a bunch of cds of singers he never knew existed. He came across a name that sounded interesting. He pushed a button on the cd player. A cd tray came out. He slowly placed the cd on the tray and pushed the button again making the tray retrieve. He choose random and it started playing. He thought about the lyrics as it played.  
  
_she don't like to hear me sing_  
  
"Jessie hasn't even heard me sing before." James thought out loud.  
  
_she don't want no diamond ring  
_  
"Of course she would! What girl wouldn't?"  
  
_she don't want to drive my car_  
  
"I don't even have a car. But if I did she probably wouldn't drive it."  
  
_she won't let me go that far_  
  
"She'll just say I'll get lost."  
  
_she don't like the way I look_  
  
"Jessie thinks I'm fashionable...I think."  
  
_she don't like the things I cook  
_  
"She never compliments my cooking."  
  
_she don't like the way I play_  
  
"So I can't play poker, so what!"  
  
_she don't like the things I say_  
  
"She whacks me every time I say something."  
  
_but oh the games we play   
she's too good for me  
She's too good for me_  
  
"Very true. She doesn't deserve such a fool like me."  
  
_she don't like the jokes I make_  
  
"Every time I try to make her laugh she just whacks me."  
  
_she don't like the drugs I take_  
  
"She doesn't care what drugs I take."  
  
_she don't like the friends I got_  
  
"The only friend I got is Meowth I guess."  
  
_she don't like my friends a lot_  
  
"Definitely."  
  
_she don't like the clothes I wear_  
  
"We always wear our uniforms. She wouldn't be able to tell."  
  
_she don't like the way I stare_  
  
"If I look at her and she notices she'll whack me with her famous mallet."  
  
_she don't like the tales I tell_  
  
"We live all the tales."  
  
she don't like the way I smell  
  
"I don't smell!"  
  
_but oh the games we play  
she's too good for me  
she's too good for me_  
  
_would she prefer it if I washed myself more often than I do_  
  
"I don't know."  
  
_would she prefer it if I took her too an opera or two_  
  
"I don't think Jessie likes operas."  
  
_I could distort myself to be the perfect man_  
  
"I would do anything for her."  
  
_she might prefer me as I am  
_  
"Yeah right"  
  
_she don't want to meet my folks_  
  
"Especially Jessiebelle!"  
  
_she don't want to hear my jokes_  
  
"She finds them unfunny and annoying."  
  
_she don't want to fix my tie_  
  
"If I was to ever ask her too she would just say do it yourself."  
  
_she don't want to even try_  
  
"She'll make me do it."  
  
_she don't like the books I read_  
  
"There's nothing wrong with How-to books."  
  
_she don't like the way I feed_  
  
"So I eat like a slob. I can't help it!"  
  
_she don't want to save my life  
_  
"If I were drowning she'd probably just laugh."  
  
_she don't want to be my wife_  
  
"She would never think of it."  
  
_but oh the games we play   
she's too good for me  
she's too good for me_  
  
Suddenly Jessie stepped out from the bathroom. "Did you say something James?" "Huh?" James turned his head to see Jessie standing on the from the bathroom door. Unlike her original hair style, her hair was straight down behind her since it was wet. James blushed when he noticed how long he had been staring at her. "N-n-no! What made you think that?" "Oh....nothing. Hey, what song is that?" She walked over to were the CD player was and picked up the cd's box. "Sting? You have the weirdest taste in music." She put the cd's box down and went back to the bathroom to dry her hair. "She don't like my taste in music, and she's still far too good for me."  



End file.
